


Ben 12

by PaperFox19



Series: Anodite Ben 10 [6]
Category: Ben 10 Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Slow Burn, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-13 05:02:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21488782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19
Summary: Ben is an anodite, his cousin Gwen has obtained the omnitrix and has been going hero all summer, but Ben hasn’t been doing nothing. He’s been finding some strange talismans that grant him mystical abilities. He slowly learns of his powers and control of mana, but he’s not the only one after these talismans.
Relationships: Kevin Levin/Ben Tennyson
Series: Anodite Ben 10 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/175424
Comments: 3
Kudos: 73





	Ben 12

**Author's Note:**

> Please Read and Review

Ben 12

Ben is an anodite, his cousin Gwen has obtained the Omnitrix and has been going hero all summer, but Ben hasn’t been doing anything. He’s been finding some strange talismans that grant him mystical abilities. He slowly learns of his powers and control of mana, but he’s not the only one after these talismans.

Chapter 1 Summer

The Tennyson Summer trip was a family tradition, Max Tennyson took his boys on swimmer trips, he did it with Ken, Gwen’s older brother, and he did it for Ben and Gwen Tennyson. Not that the two were excited about it, they loved their Grandpa sure, but they didn’t really like each other. They had different interests, Ben liked comic books and video games, Gwen liked school books and puzzles, Ben while smart didn’t apply himself in school or things that didn’t interest him that much, while Gwen who was also smart was an overachiever doing things she didn’t like but would look good on a college or ivy league school resume.

It should have been a normal summer, but then Gwen found the Omnitrix, an alien device that held the DNA of different aliens.

Gwen was overjoyed at the chance of being a superhero, figuring out her alien powers to take down bad guys. Ben was equally surprised realizing his cousin was more of a nerd than she led on. Gwen denied it, claiming Ben was just jealous he didn’t have a cool alien watch, to go hero with.

Ben hated to admit it but he was jealous, he’s always loved heroes and yet he had to often sit on the sidelines while his cousin went hero. With Grandpa Max’s help, Gwen was able to learn her alien powers and figure out the best use of their powers. They had stopped a mad scientist from turning Washington into a Jurassic world, saved the Kraken's children from being hunted, stopped an alien race from eating everyone in a retirement community, fended off bounty hunters, and had to rescue Ben from an evil circus clown named Zombozo.

The boy didn’t like clowns to begin with, but after nearly having his life force sucked dry….yeah he wasn’t big on clowns. Max had a feeling why Zombozo targeted Ben specifically, but his suspicions were confirmed when they stumbled across a talisman.

Ben rather liked magic, the mystery, the wonder, while Gwen being oh so clever always looked for how the tricks were done, believing there was no such thing as real magic. Max claimed to have seen real magic in his day but was quick to change the subject. Ben had been drawn to the talisman at one of their stops, he couldn’t explain it. The talisman had a rabbit symbol on it when Ben touched it the symbol glowed and its magic was unleashed.

It gave him super speed, it took a bit but he got the handle of using his newfound power. “Look at this, this talisman is one of twelve, each talisman is said to grant it’s user a unique power or ability.”

“What’s with the animals?” Gwen asked looking over his shoulder.

“They aren’t just any animals, they are the zodiac. The rabbit, the rooster, the dog, the...”

“The pig!” Gwen laughed. “You are already a bottomless pit, what useful power could that give?”

“Dunno, but...” Ben used the rabbit talisman to zip around the Rustbucket. “The powers seem real enough.”

“So what, my XLR8 is just as fast, in fact, I’ll bet I’m faster!”

“You wanna race?” Ben asked.

“Guys enough, Ben what do you want to do with this power?” Max asked.

“I want to be a hero!” Ben exclaimed.

“You can’t be a hero with just speed.” Gwen chided.

“Well if I can find the other talismans, who knows what I might be able to do.” This was true, so imagine Ben’s joy and Gwen’s annoyance when he finds another talisman, the snake. This granted Ben the power of invisibility.

Ben started researching the talismans, according to legend, the talismans were created by a powerful sorcerer in his quest for power. After making the 12 talismans he ventured on a quest to battle evil and became known as the world’s greatest magician/sorcerer. This fame led to people coveting his powers, so the sorcerer scattered the talismans to keep them out of evil hands. It was rumored that he wrote a book containing the secrets of the talismans, where to find them, and possibly even how he made them.

He took the story to heart and did his best to keep a low profile. Gwen wasn’t threatened by Ben’s talisman gathering, he had just two weak sauce powers while she had a full force of aliens with different sets of skills. Ben getting the Sheep Talisman with the power of astral projection didn’t help, he wasn’t worried, it wasn’t just about the power it was how he used it.

The next talisman Ben got his hands on was the Ox, it granted him Super Strength. Now Ben had some power, despite his smaller size he could pick up cars without breaking a sweat. This allowed Ben to be more active and even fight bad guys with his cousin. Ben was trying to figure out a way to best utilize the talismans, he thought about making a costume that could best utilize them.

He was gonna need it their next stop was a witchcraft museum. “No way, this is the best!” Ben was ecstatic.

“Looks like these talismans aren’t so special after all.” Gwen pointed to the gift shop, where they had replicas of the talismans, even of ones Ben didn’t have yet. Ben approached them.

“These are all fakes though...” Ben said, surprising the two.

“What makes you so sure?” Max asked.

“I dunno, whenever I’ve gotten near or touched a real talisman I’ve felt this...this...spark!” Max’s eyes widened. “I don’t feel it with any of these.”

“I see,” Max moved them along to explore the museum. The highlight of the museum was this old book and one of the talismans.

“That one is real!” Ben gasped, gazing at the Pig Talisman.

“Legends say that the creator of the talismans, the great Sorcerer Bezel used a powerful spell to mask the text, to keep his secrets out of the hands who’d abuse the power.” The tour guide said. “What’s more Bezel was a famous trickster, it’s said along with the spell protection he wrote the book in a code.”

“What about the talisman?” Ben asked.

“Ahh yes, the talisman, the talisman of the pig is the talisman of sight.”

“Sight...” Gwen laughed. “How is that a power?”

“It is a power, sight beyond sight, clairvoyance, heat vision, artic vision, x-ray vision. It is also believed to be the key to reading Bezel’s Grimoire.” Gwen sweatdropped.

“Which is why I am taking it!” a sinister voice echoed. Wind tore through the museum. People ran off screaming as the glass case around the Pig Talisman shattered and it floated up and was brought to the mystery man’s hand. “The ultimate power shall belong to Hex!”

Gwen went alien, turning into XLR8. “Put it back creep!” she rushed in, only for Hex to use another talisman. He lifted her up in the air and sent her flying. “What the heck!?”

“He’s got talismans!” On his person was a necklace of sorts fitted with five talismans. “The Rooster, The Dragon, The Dog, The Horse, and now the Pig.”

With a wave of his hand and a glow from the Rooster Talisman, the grimoire was removed from its case. “I sense the magic of the talismans with you, give them to me child!” The man raised his staff, and the dragon talisman glowed. Flames erupted from his staff. Ben zipped out of the way using the Rabbit.

“I’m not giving anything to you creep!” Ben turned invisible using the Snake. “In fact, you’ll be returning what you stole!”

“As if a child could stop me.” the Dragon glowed and the flames he made before turned into wolves.

“Whoa, how is he doing that?” he thought the talismans only had one power.

“Foolish child, you don’t know or understand the power the talismans truly possess and I’ve spent years studying and mastering their powers.”

“Is that so!” Ben dodged the fire beasts and switched talismans to give Hex an Ox punch that sent him flying back. Hex wasn’t out yet, but neither was Gwen. With the two tag-teaming Hex he was down for the count.

The Dog Talisman came off in the fight. The book was returned to the museum, but the pig talisman was still with Hex. Ben did some research. “The Dog Talisman holds the power of luck, granting good fortune to its owner.”

“No wonder I couldn’t take that magic freak down, he was just lucky,” Gwen said with her arms crossed.

“More than just lucky, the Rooster Talisman grants one the power of levitation, but he was also able to use it for telekinesis. The Dragon Talisman has the power of combustion, but he was also able to control the flames, like some kind of pyrokinesis.” Ben was scrolling through the data and lore on the talismans. “Uh oh, we may have a problem.”

“What we beat that Hex guy.”

“It’s the Horse Talisman, it grants the user the power of healing...”

“And if Hex is as good as he says he is?”

Hex woke up and went back to the museum, stealing the book. “Soon, I’ll have all the talismans.” he used the Pig talisman and was able to read the book, but was unable to decipher the code. “No matter, I know where some of the talismans reside.”

Using a tracking spell he began to hunt for Ben, but something was interfering with his spell. “The boy must have the Dog Talisman!” he growled.

Hex decided to set a trap and wait for them to come to him. His plan worked, and while Gwen tried to fight him, she was no match for Hex’s magic. Once the watch timed out it was just Hex and Ben.

“You do not understand the power you wield, I have years of experience, just give me the talismans and I can teach you, refuse and I will destroy you.”

“Like I believe that!” With Luck on Ben’s side, he was proving to be a difficult match against him, even with his own talismans and his bag of tricks. “Why do you want the talismans so bad, you seem to have plenty of power on your own?”

“Foolish boy, Bezel made the talismans and was called the greatest sorcerer of all time, I may be a master magician, but there is so much power to be gained!”

“So you are just a power-hungry lunatic!” Ben got Hex’s staff away from him and broke it.

“No!” the man gasped. A backlash of power occurred and Hex’s magic was ripped out of him. Hex was arrested, and Ben got the book and the talismans, all he was missing was the Rat, the Monkey, and the Tiger.

Ben tried to return the book but the owner of the museum let him have it. “I think someone who wants to use the power to help people, is the right kind of person Bezel wanted to have it.” the strange older man said.

“Thanks, mister,” Ben looked up from the book only to find the man missing. “Where did he…?”

“Come on Ben, we gotta hit the road!” Max called.

Ben loved puzzles, and the Grimoire of Bezel was one big puzzle, some things were harder to decipher than others, like the stuff about the talismans and their creation, but there were other things, like reading between the lines. With a trick he learned from the book he was able to finish his costume, he got a mask with a dog like design, a vest, some loose pants, and he had two bracelets. The trick allowed him to infuse the talismans into it similar to Hex’s necklace.

On his right bracelet, he had the Ox and the Bunny Talisman, on the left bracelet he had the Dragon and the Pig, on his vest he had the Dog, Snake, Rooster, Sheep, Snake, and Horse. With that Lucky Boy was born.

To be continued Friends and Enemies


End file.
